Dormir, la peor decisión que había tomado Inglaterra en su vida
by Samary Danna
Summary: Inglaterra no sabía las consecuencias que traería la decisión de echarse la siesta. Sí, definitivamente fue un error, pero cómo iba a saber él que Alfred se despertaría durante ese tiempo para hacer lo que mejor se le da: liarla parda. (ChibiAméricaxInglaterra)


**NOTA: **_Estoy aquí con otro de mis raros fics XD Bueno, la verdad es que no sé porque le puse "Romance", supongo que porque sí que hay alguna insinuación y eso… Aunque supongo que en su mayoría es humor, sobre todo hacía el final._

**ADVERTENCIA:** _La verdad es que está basado, sobre todo el final, en la foto que voy a poner para representar el fic (para quien no lo sepa te dan esa opción)… Así que por favor miradla, o si no quizá puede haber algún trauma ((?))_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hetalia no me pertenece…. Si fuera mío sería solamente yaoi *.*_

_**DORMIR, LA PEOR DECISIÓN QUE HABÍA TOMADO INGLATERRA EN SU VIDA**_

Inglaterra miraba como su colonia, con la apariencia de un niño de cuatro años, dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Sobra decir que se veía condenadamente adorable. Arthur estaba seguro de que sí Alfred le pedía que saltase de un acantilado lo haría sin la menor duda e incluso con una sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente adoraba a su colonia.

Mientras pensaba todo esto el sueño lo invadió de pronto, la verdad es que la otra noche estuvo hasta tarde revisando unos documentos muy importantes, por lo tanto decidió echarse un rato en la cama de su cuarto. Volvió a mirar a Alfred, para asegurarse de que seguía durmiendo antes de salir de la habitación. Nada más tocar su cama se quedó completamente frito. Unos minutos después de que Inglaterra hiciese aquello Alfred abrió los ojos.

-Tengo hambre -dijo con un puchero el niño mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus manitas.

Después de aquello el niño se encaminó hacía la cocina para ver si su tutor estaba ahí.

-¿Iggy? –preguntó mientras daba un paso dentro de esta- ¿Iggy? -volvió a decir con su voz infantil, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Las tripas des pequeño Alfred gruñeron en señal de hambre.

-Bueno, ya he visto a Iggy cocinar, así que no puede ser tan difícil. -razonó este al ver que no había nadie.

Entonces América entro a la despensa para mirar lo que había dentro y después decidió coger todo lo que estuviese a su alcance: harina, huevos, pan, queso…

-A ver, ¿Cómo lo hacia Iggy? –se preguntó mientras abría la bolsa de harina, pero como no sabía controlar su fuerza utilizó demasiada e hizo que reventara la bolsa. Unos segundos después toda la cocina estaba llena de harina y el también. -¡Wow! Ahora parezco un fantasma –rio felizmente Alfred mientras bajaba la cabeza para observarse a sí mismo.- Pero me quedé sin harina -hizo un puchero- ¡Da igual! Aún me quedan muchos ingredientes.

Segundos después Alfred extendió su mano para coger los huevos, pero cayó en la cuenta de que se parecían a una pelota, entonces se puso a jugar con ellos. El resultado de ello fue nefasto: huevos en el techo, en las paredes, en el suelo…. ¡Por todas partes!

-Jejeje, ahora la cocina está más bonita. –dijo Alfred mientras observaba inocentemente a su alrededor, pero el gruñido de sus tripas le devolvió a la realidad- Mejor cojo el pan y el queso, no tengo más tiempo que perder, tengo mucha hambre –lo soluciono al final.

Después de acabar le entraron ganas de jugar con el juego nuevo que le había comprado Inglaterra el otro día.

-Sí no recuerdo mal debe estar en el comedor -susurró mientras se encaminaba hacía ahí. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que estaba encima del armario y que no podía llegar.- Estúpido armario –dijo con un puchero mientras pateaba el lado derecho del armario que segundos después cayó haciendo un efecto dominó entre los otros armarios, él último destrozó la mesa favorita de Inglaterra.- ¡Bieeeeen!, ya puedo coger mi juguete –su cara se ilumino mientras lo recogía del suelo a unos pasos de donde estaba sin hacer caso al desastre.

A pesar de todo el jaleo que hizo el niño Inglaterra seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta. Los que sí que oyeron todo fueron los amiguitos mágicos de este, por lo tanto bajaron rápidamente al comedor. Se quedaron horrorizados al ver todo el desastre e intentaron hablar con Alfred, que estaba jugando tranquilamente con él juguete, para ver lo que había pasado pero para su mala suerte Alfred no podía verlos ni oírlos.

-¿Dónde estará Iggy? –se preguntó el niño después de aburrirse del juguete, es decir, unos minutos después de que los amigos mágicos de Inglaterra bajaron - ¿En su estudio? –era la opción más lógica, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Al ver esto las criaturas mágicas decidieron seguirlo, no podían hacer nada más, ya que aunque intentaran despertar a Inglaterra no lo conseguirían. Que quede claro, el mencionado tenía un sueño muy profundo.

Al llegar a su destino Alfred no vio a nadie ahí.

-¿Iggy? –nadie contestó- Hmmm…. A lo mejor estamos jugando a las escondidas. –razonó el niño mientras se ponía revolver todo para "encontrar" a su tutor. Los seres mágicos intentaron detenerle, pero claro, no lo consiguieron. Al final el estudio de Inglaterra quedó peor que el comedor… Sí, es posible.

-Pues no está, a lo mejor ha salido y no estamos jugando a las escondidas. -susurró Alfred.- O quizás esté en su habitación… Podría ser. –dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia allí, claro, las criaturas mágicas lo seguían horrorizadas.

Cuando entró a la habitación por fin lo vio, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama boca arriba.

-Iggy -le llamó, no hubo ninguna respuesta- ¡Iggy! -esta vez subió el tono de su voz y además se acercó a la cama- ¡IGGY! –nada. Los amigos mágicos de Inglaterra lo miraron con cierta compasión, sabían que nada, es decir NADA podía despertar al inglés.

Se subió a la cama y se posó encima del estómago de Inglaterra con una pierna a cada lado, para después cogerle de las mejillas y estirarlas.

-¡DESPIERTA! –volvió a gritar con un puchero Alfred- Jo, al parecer no se va a despertar – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta sobre el estómago del inglés para ahora mirar hacía sus piernas. En ese momento se acordó de lo que le dijo su tío Francis, que es lo siguiente: "La cosa más valiosa de un hombre está en sus pantalones". –Hmmm…. Bueno, yo no llevo pantalones –dijo mientras miraba lo que llevaba puesto.

Entonces a Alfred le entró la curiosidad, por lo tanto cogió el borde de los pantalones de pijama de Inglaterra y tiró hacía arriba. El hada que lo estaba siguiendo al observar aquello se desmayó; el conejo con alas se quedó en shock y cayó al suelo; el duende llego a sujetarse a algo para no caerse por la conmoción… Y así con todas las criaturas mágicas.

-Lindo –dijo mientras tanto el niño con una sonrisa, hasta se podía ver el corazón que estaba flotando en el aire cuando lo dijo- Aunque se parece mucho a mí, pero mucho más lindo. –Sí, para él Inglaterra lo más lindo que había en el mundo y no tenía la menor duda de que se quedaría con él para siempre.

Mientras tanto el inglés despertó de su sueño, para después desmayarse al ver que su colonia estaba encima de él mirando dentro de sus pantalones. Pobrecito, y eso que aún le quedaba ver el desastre que había montado Alfred por toda la casa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Ya está! Me quedó algo (muy) rarito XD. No sé si merece algún review, pero sí os ha gustado aunque sea un poquito, agradecería mucho que dejaseis uno._

_Sí alguien lo ha leído, gracias por hacerlo._

_Bye, Bye _


End file.
